A Half
by Momodeer
Summary: Jika salah satu pasangan mati, maka pasanganannya pun juga ikut mati...BTS Fic! Kookv (jungkook top taehyung bottom)! Boys love! DLDR


A HALF

.

.

PAiring: KookV (JungkookxTaehyung)

Length: Chaptered

Genre: Fantasy, Romance

Rating: T+

BTS Fict! Boys love! DLDR

.

.

* * *

 **Dec, 1971**

 _London, UK_

 _Vampire Town_

"Jungkook…"

"Ya, Tae?" pemuda dengan mata sewarna darah itu menjawab lemah, terdapat luka-luka menganga di sekujur tubuhnya. Taehyung menemukannya hampir pingsan di depan kastil kecil mereka, ketika di luar sedang ada badai.

Tatapan mata Taehyung meredup, dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda yang kini basah kuyup itu dan membawa tubuhnya dengan hati-hati ke atas ranjang. Tak peduli bahwa Jungkook akan membuat ranjang mereka basah.

Ruangan tempat mereka berada saat ini sangat minim cahaya, hanya terdapat lentera kecil di sudut ruangan yang terlihat akan mati sebentar lagi. Namun walaupun begitu, Taehyung bisa melihat semuanya. Ia bisa melihat semuanya dengan sangat jelas. Bahwa Jungkook menyembunyikan banyak sekali luka di malam itu.

"Kau kesakitan…" Taehyung berbisik cemas. Dia membaringkan dirinya di samping Jungkook yang meringkuk dengan gemetar kecil di seluruh tubuhnya, menggenggam tangannya erat, terasa begitu dingin.

Jungkook menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum tipis. "Ini hal kecil, aku bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah," dia tertawa kecil, berusaha membuat suasana tidak semakin mendingin.

Taehyung terlihat berkerut tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Jungkook.

"Berhenti membuat muka berkerut seperti itu Tae, kau terlihat jelek," Jungkook tersenyum samar dan mengusap wajah Taehyung dengan tangan penuh luka sayatan yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Taehyung menangkap tangan Jungkook di wajahnya, "Hey, keadaanmu sudah sangat sekarat sekarang, jangan banyak bercanda."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu terbatuk kecil dan meringis sedikit ketika Taehyung tak sengaja menyentuh luka di tangannya, "Aku tidak sedang bercanda," jawab Jungkook ringan, seolah tak ada apapun.

Taehyung kehilangan kesabaran, dia melumat bibir Jungkook saat itu juga. Tak peduli bahwa pemuda itu terlihat berusaha keras menolak ciumannya. "Lakukan sekarang Jungkook," Taehyung berbisik penuh penekanan di sela ciuman mereka.

Jungkook terlihat terengah, dia menggeleng dan menatap Taehyung dengan sorot mata penuh penyesalan dan luka. "Tidak, aku sudah melakukannya dua kali hari ini. Kau pikir aku setega itu membiarkanmu terus menerus mengorbankan dirimu?"

Taehyung menghentikan ciuman mereka, "Kubilang tidak apa-apa Jungkook!" Taehyung terlihat frustrasi dengan seluruh kekeras kepalaan Jungkook. Dia meraih tangan pucat Jungkook dan mengecupnya lembut. "Kita—"nada bicara Taehyung melembut, "—memang sudah 'terikat' bukan?"

Jungkook hanya menatap Taehyung dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan. Jungkook tau, bahwa Taehyung merupakan 'pasangannya'. Namun, Jungkook tidak sejahat itu membuat Taehyung mengorbankan dirinya terus menerus demi menyembuhkan dirinya.

Dalam dunia vampir, setiap vampir yang telah beranjak remaja akan mencari pasangan mereka masing-masing. Pasangan mereka tersebut haruslah berasal dari klan vampir yang berbeda. Kemudian, pasangan mereka itulah yang nantinya akan memberikan 'energi' bagi mereka setiap harinya. Energi tersebut didapat dari suatu ritual khusus yang harus dilakukan para vampir dengan pasangan mereka dan tidak dapat dilakukan dengan vampir lain. Vampir pasangan harus merelakan darah mereka untuk menjadi makanan vampir pasangan mereka dan melakukan ikatan (seks) untuk memberikan energi tambahan bagi mereka. Maka, jika vampir pasangan mereka mati, maka vampir tersebut juga mati karena jantung mereka telah 'terikat'. Energi yang bisa dihasilkan dari ritual khusus tersebut sangatlah besar dan bahkan dapat membuat mereka bertahan dari beragam luka serius yang biasanya sering didapatkan para vampir muda dari duel atau latihan di akademi mereka.

Keberadaan pasangan sangat penting bagi para vampir dan mereka tidak pernah sembarangan membuat 'kontrak' dengan pasangan mereka. Terutama, karena kontrak itu akan berlangsung selamanya. Pasangan tersebut harus nyaman satu sama lain dan selalu ada kapanpun mereka membutuhkannya karena para vampir remaja yang telah bersekoloah di akademi biasanya akan mengalami hari-hari yang berat selama 3 tahun ke depan dan pasangan mereka harus selalu ada untuk menguatkan mereka.

Jungkook dan Taehyung membuat kontrak mereka 1 bulan yang lalu, tepat 7 hari sebelum Jungkook memasuki akademi. Ia menemukan pemuda porselen itu di depan kastilnya dalam keadaan pingsan, tepat saat bulan purnama dan Jungkook yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk mencari korbannya saat itu. Jungkook pikir Taehyung merupakan vampir dari daerah lain karena kastil tempat tinggalnya tidak mungkin nampak oleh manusia biasa. Jungkook ingat, dia sudah sangat kehausan dan ingin cepat-cepat meminum darah korbannya. Namun, karena Taehyung terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat itu, maka Jungkook menahan rasa laparnya untuk berburu korbannya dan memilih untuk merawat Taehyung.

Taehyung terlihat memiliki kulit yang putih berkilau dan tidak sepucat vampir lainnya. Dia memiliki rambut kecoklatan yang lembut dan bola mata biru yang cantik. Butuh sekitar seminggu untuk membuat Taehyung benar-benar pulih pada saat itu dan Jungkook harus pergi ke pasar untuk membelikan buah-buahan dan kue karena Taehyung menolak ikut berburu bersamanya. Setelah Taehyung pulih, giliran Jungkook yang sekarat, pemuda itu benar-benar kehabisan tenaga dan ia bahkan tidak dapat bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk pergi berburu karena terlalu lapar. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu untuk berburu selama seminggu untuk menemani Taehyung seharian. Ia makan makanan Taehyung (roti dan buah) yang rasanya benar-benar mengerikan seperti sampah selama seminggu.

Pada saat itulah, Jungkook membuat kontrak dengan Taehyung.

Entah bagaimana, saat itu Taehyung tiba-tiba muncul di samping Jungkook disaat pemuda itu sudah hampir kehilangan kesabaran untuk segera mencicipi darah segar. Taehyung mencul di samping Jungkook yang terbaring di ranjang dengan menyedihkan dan bermaksud untuk memberikannya beberapa potong apel. Jungkook benar-benar kalap waktu itu begitu melihat Taehyung dan tanpa pikir panjang ia menggigit leher pemuda itu dan meminum darahnya banyak sekali.

Jungkook ingat, bahwa saat-saat tersebut merupakan salah satu hal yang paling ia sesali seumur hidupnya karena ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan jeritan kesakitan Taehyung ketika ia menusuk kulit lehernya dengan paksa. Jungkook menindih tubuh kurus Taehyung tepat di ranjangnya dan menyetubuhinya saat itu juga. Saat itulah kontrak dibuat dan Jungkook melakukan semuanya di luar sadar.

Ia sangat menyesal ketika terbangun dan menemukan Taehyung menangis dengan luka menganga di lehernya dan ia baru menyadari bahwa mereka telah terikat saat itu juga. Namun semua sudah terlambat dan mereka sudah terlanjur terikat, sebuah tato kecil berukiran rumit telah terbentuk di dada kiri Jungkook dan Taehyung, pertanda sebuah ikatan. Pada akhirnya, Taehyung bersedia menjadi pasangannya walaupun mulanya ia benar-benar marah dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook berjanji bahwa itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia menyakiti Taehyung, sebagai rasa terima kasihnya karena Taehyung telah bersedia menjadi pasangannya. Jungkook tidak ingin melihat pemuda itu mengorbankan dirinya lagi.

"Jungkook, kau mendengarkanku?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook khawatir.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, dan mengangguk. Dia mengamati kulit Taehyung yang terlihat semakin pucat, mungkin karena Jungkook sudah meminum darah Taehyung 3x hari ini. Akademi sedang melakukan ujian dan Jungkook melakukan duel 3 kali hari ini. Energinya banyak sekali terkuras dan Taehyunglah yang harus mengembalikan energinya kembali. Ia sudah meminum darahnya 2x pagi ini dan Jungkook tidak ingin melakukannya kembali karena ia tau Taehyung akan sangat kesakitan setiap kali ia meminum darahnya. Dan lagi, semakin banyak darah yang ia minum, Taehyung juga akan semakin melemah. Jungkook tidak akan membiarkan Taehyung pingsan seperti minggu lalu karena ia meminum darahnya 4x dalam sehari.

Taehyung melepas kancing bagian atasnya dan menyingkap baju yang menutupi bahunya sehingga menampakkan lehernya yang terlihat sangat menggoda bagi Jungkook. "Cepat lakukan Jungkook, sembuhkan dirimu sehingga kau bisa berduel dengan baik besok."

Jungkook menelan ludahnya susah payah melihat leher Taehyung, "Tapi Tae, aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa Jungkook, jangan memikirkanku, aku akan baik-baik saja," Taehyung berusaha meyakinkan Jungkook.

"Tae—"

"Ssst— diam dan cepat lakukan sebelum hari esok datang," Taehyung tersenyum manis, ia mendekatkan lehernya pada Jungkook. "Percayalah padaku…"

Jungkook menghela napas, "Tae maafkan aku…"

Taehyung mengangguk.

Jungkook menutup matanya dan meraih leher kecil Taehyung. Taring tajamnya menembus kulit putih pucat Taehyung dengan amat menyakitkan. Jungkook menghisap darah manis Taehyung dengan amat berhati-hati. Taehyung meremas kemeja basah Jungkook erat-erat menahan sakit luar biasa ketika Jungkook mulai menghisap darahnya.

"Taehyung…" suara Jungkook menginterupsi Taehyung dengan lembut. Terdengar lebih keras dan sehat daripada sebelumnya. Pemuda itu telah selesai meminum darah Taehyung dan pasangannya tersebut terlihat masih menutup mata dan meremas kemejanya erat-erat. Jungkook memeluk pasangannya dengan lembut, tubuhnya terasa jauh lebih segar sekarang. Ia mengamati luka-lukanya yang mulai mengecil dan menghilang. Taehyung memang menakjubkan.

"Tae…?"

Jungkook mengulangi, ketika dirasanya Taehyung tidak menjawab. Dia mengamati wajah mungil Taehyung dan menemukan bahwa anak itu ternyata sudah tidur dengan nyaman di pelukannya. Jungkook tersenyum geli.

Ia mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuh kurus Taehyung. "Terima kasih Tae, terima kasih..."

 **Bersambung…**

* * *

BTW BTS COMEBACK HARI INI WOYYY! BLOOD, SWEAT, AND TEARS! GILA JUNGKOK HOT BANGETT (Sori buat ke-alay-an Momo guys, gakuat sama bocah2 Bangtan)

Hai, I'm back, dengan FF baru dan dengan utang FF juga, sori ya, satunya (Capek) masih on progress doain aja cepet kelar hehe

Ini cerita terinspirasi dari M/V Taylor Swift - Begin Again, bagus looh tonton deh

Btw, ini fiktif semata dan maafkan ide otakku yang terbatas gini jadi menyambungkan banyak hal gajelas menjadi 1

Adakah yang tertarik ini buat dilanjutin?

Kalau engga ada yaudah berarti langsung tamat ya :"

 **Momo**


End file.
